Artificial neural networks are used in many applications, including image and speech recognition. Fifth generation (5G) wireless communication systems, including those employing multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) techniques or “massive MIMO” techniques, in which multiple antennas (more than a certain number, such as 8 in the case of example MIMO systems) are utilized for transmission and/or receipt of wireless communication signals, also have applications for artificial neural networks. However, in increasing the learning of neural networks, the number of neurons and corresponding weights of the neural network may increase exponentially, overwhelming the memory and power limits of devices implementing such schemes.